1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to a test method for performing a test and circuits, semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems using related test method.
2. Related Art
Recently, as the design and manufacture of a semiconductor device becomes more complex, a process for testing the semiconductor device also becomes more complex and difficult to perform. As the process for testing the semiconductor device of which the degree of integration is increased, a lengthy period of test time is required to perform the test process.
As a method for shortening a test time and thereby reducing required costs, a method capable of replacing a test process requiring a lengthy period of time has been developed. A representative example includes a test during burn-in (TDBI) process that is performed after the package of a semiconductor device is manufactured. The TDBI process is one of the test processes for determining a pass or a fail by applying a stress through iterating a write operation of a simple pattern, for a semiconductor device which is manufactured as a package. In detail, the TDBI process is a process of applying a stress to a semiconductor device by operating the semiconductor device with a simple write pattern at a relatively high temperature (of 100 Celsius degrees at maximum) with a relatively high voltage for a long time (several hours at maximum), after packaging.
Meanwhile, in order to efficiently test a semiconductor device before packaging, a method has been proposed, in which the semiconductor device includes therein a built-in self-test (BIST) circuit.